brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dictionary Series
|Years of Popularity = - |Location = *Brickfilms.com *YouTube }} The Dictionary Series is a series of brickfilms that visually describe an unusual word. It was a participatory fad in brickfilming that grew out of a 2006 short film by Nathan Wells. History In January 2006, Nathan Wells released his short film Stoic, a film about a man who stoically ignores the events around him. While it was never intended to be a part of a series, Stoic eventually established the hallmarks of a Dictionary Series film: white expanse background, single-word title, no dialog, ending film with word definition. Only a day later, Brickfilms.com member Daniel Holmes released Aleatory , directly inspired by Stoic. In the release thread, Nathan suggested starting a "Dictionary Series." Zach Macias, Daniel Holmes and Judah Frank responded positively to the suggestion, saying they would create entries.Archive of page expanding on the foundation of the Dictionary series Frank released the third Dictionary Series film, Chary, in April, and Macias released Billingsgate later in 2006, after a handful of others had created entries. Nathan released guidelines on how to make a Dictionary Series film:Archive of Dictionary Series page on Nathan's site on PostBrickfilms # The film must be in widescreen. # The film must be set in a White Expanse. # The title of the film must be the word used. # There must be no dialogue. Music lyrics are fine. # There must be a definition of the word at the end of the film. Most of the early Dictionary Series films were first uploaded to YouTube in 2007 (along with further new entries), expanding the visibility of the series. Nathan Wells and Zach Macias co-produced a Dictionary Series double feature, Diatribe/Malapropos. By 2008, many more Dictionary Series films were appearing on YouTube by brickfilmers who were not as closely aligned with the Brickfilms.com (and soon to be Bricks in Motion) community. The series received its peak number of entries in 2008, after which the format became much less commonly used. Films This list should not be considered exhaustive. Some films may not meet all of the official criteria. *January 29, 2006: Stoic by Nathan Wells *January 30, 2006: Aleatory by Daniel Holmes *April 4, 2006: Chary by Judah Frank *June 26, 2006: Incognito by Ryan Boyle *September 6, 2006: Irascible by Graeme Allen *September 9, 2006: Anatine by KrickFilms *October 7, 2006: Cozen by "MiniMation" *October 8, 2006: Billingsgate by Zach Macias *January 8, 2007: Metopic by Jeremy Wisoff *February 10, 2007: Harbinger by Bert Loos *June 16, 2007: Pusillanimous by Andrew "Munzapoppa" Munzer *August 27, 2007: Barmecide by Colin Boyle *September 25, 2007: Jostle by Graeme Allen *November 10, 2007: Paroxysm by Graeme Allen *November 29, 2007: Placate by Steve Collins *November 29, 2007: Pugnacious by Richard Van De Steenoven *December 14, 2007: Soporific by "chiwasmith" *December 20, 2007: Tocsin by Stijn Heirstrate *December 20, 2007: Ululate by R.J. "maggosh" Wallischek *December 31, 2007: Diatribe/Malapropos by Zach Macias and Nathan Wells *January 2, 2008: Contemplate by Gregory Moore and Garry Moore *January 7, 2008: Mollycoddle by Harry Bossert *January 19, 2008: Stupor by Jack "Hackett Productions" Hackett *January 25, 2008: Amalgamation by Arend Hintze *February 2, 2008: Glower by Nick "NickMOC" Samuelson *February 4, 2008: Frenetic by Daragh Twomey *February 8, 2008: Cavort by Anthony D'Angelo *February 9, 2008: Lassitude by Shachar "DawnSoikis" Soikis *February 11, 2008: Maladroit by Simon Lunn *February 16, 2008: Pococurante by Tyler "Relyt" Julka *February 25, 2008: Catastrophe by Corbin "LegoMasterProductions" Edwards *February 29, 2008: Supernatural by "10MylesAway" *March 12, 2008: Callow by "wildturkey5300" *March 22, 2008: Edacious by Corbin "LegoMasterProductions" Edwards *March 22, 2008: Posthumous by Harry Bossert *March 22, 2008: Signatory by Harry Bossert *June 1, 2008: Fetor by Harry Bossert *June 1, 2008: Halcyon by David Orbeta *May 30, 2008: Aversion by "Eclipse Productions" *May 31, 2008: Abrade by Graeme Allen *June 6, 2008: Ornithology by "Andicrast" *June 8, 2008: Fatuous by "Andicrast" *June 9, 2008: Anomalous by Coley "crbdudeman" Burleson *June 12, 2008: Minatory by "fib12345" *June 12, 2008: Prestidigitation by Jacob "Darth Bocaj" McAuliffe *June 20, 2008: Stagger by "GuitarSanta7" *June 29, 2008: Gravitate by "JesterOfLego" *June 29, 2008: Nefarious by Isak Gutierrez *July 7, 2008: Bromopnea by "somanytalents" *July 22, 2008: Unhurtful by "AJStudios" *September 22, 2008: Ossify by "ColonelDusty08" *December 31, 2008: Malevolence by Jonathan Munoz *January 18, 2009: Cinpoinous by Paweł Kamiński *May 13, 2009: Wenis by "LockDown4000" *September 5, 2009: Squabble by Brian "Peanut" Ambrose *August 19, 2010: Hoggeston by Aaron Bulger *November 12, 2012: Manque by John Pace *November 14, 2012: Discord by John Pace *September 30, 2018: Phlegmatic by Dylan Johnson *September 30, 2018: Riposte by Dylan Johnson *September 30, 2018: Dolt by Dylan Johnson References Category:Brickfilm series